Edad
by Murderdn
Summary: Alfred, un adulto, no disfruta demasiado del cumpleaños de Arthur, no disfruta recordar su edad, trece años. Porque cada vez que recuerda su edad lo atormenta todo lo que los separa, pero Arthur le enseñará que el amor nunca ha tenido edad. USUK, Shota.


Un poco de shota por el cumpleaños atrasado de Artie no hace mal ¿verdad? Bien, con esto empecemos, no se preocupen mucho por el contenido, nada grave, amor con diferentes edades, Arthur es el pequeño, Alfred es el adulto, es USUK, es yaoi y shota, si tienes algo en contra por favor… ¿No lo leas? D:

Esto es AU, no pasa en este universo *3*

Todo esto le pertenece a otro señor que empieza con H, no hago nada con fines de lucro, gracias.

* * *

Tiene un problema, a Alfred F. Jones le cuesta ir, en realidad, sabe que Arthur no es muy de cumpleaños, sabe también que sus padres igualmente le obligaran a tener uno, en el que invite a Francis, su compañero de puesto, a una que otra amiga que consideren sus progenitores guapa, un tipo que entretenga a los más pequeños, algo de música y bebidas gaseosas.

Algo de humor y chistes de adolescentes. Y previamente, tres días antes del cumpleaños le llegará una carta.

"Ven a mi fiesta estúpido, este 23 de abril cumpliré trece años"

-Trece años ¿Eh?

Susurra frente a la casa, con una sonrisa contrariada, porque cada vez que era el cumpleaños del menor sabía la edad que los separaba. Porque tenían sentimientos, ambos tenían aquellos sentimientos, fuertes, más allá de lo fraternal, amistad o admiración de una figura similar a la paterna.

Realmente odia y ama el instante en que su amor fue lateral.

Realmente lo amó y lo odió.

Odió el hecho de que así, si sabía de eso, de que el amor correspondía por el menor, Arthur Kirkland, éste le parecería más cercano, haría que se ilusionara, después de todo él sólo es el tipo que le enseña a tocar el piano, su maestro, la familia era adinerada y quería enseñarle de todo un poco a Kirkland, él era el encargado del arte, desde la música hasta la pintura, siempre elegante aunque odiara la corbata.

Los delicados dedos con fina gracia tocando el piano, hasta la más tosca tecla tocada con precisión inexacta es un delirio en la mente del americano, quien amaba cada sutil gesto de su pequeño, esa forma de sonreírle y besarle de vez en cuando la mejilla, cuando lo tomaba de las manos luego de una pelea con él. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Sus berrinches, sus insultos.

Porque amar a alguien significa aceptar todo de ese ser.

Incluso su edad. Cada vez que la veía algo apretaba su pecho. Trece años, y desde que se enamoró del menor tendría apenas once años. El corazón volvió a traicionarlo, pero allí estaba, siendo acarreado por la madre de Kirkland hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños, él era de los pocos adultos allí, los demás eran padres o vecinos, él era el único que no encajaba.

Porque por más que trate de encajar su vida a la de Kirkland no encuentra cómo.

Una pieza es demasiado grande, otra muy pequeña.

Las trozos no se pueden juntar.

El rompecabezas que es su amor no es compatible.

-Alfred…-susurra algo, alguien, que le jala la camisa desde el cuello, el americano baja un poco la cabeza, no demasiado, el inglés ya le llegaba a los hombros.

-A-Arthur…-susurra, mirándolo, sus mejillas arden un poco más de la cuenta al tenerlo tan de cerca. -Happy birthday…to you…-alza la voz con una sonrisa.

El inglés lo mira con sospecha, como si le ocultara algo tras la sonrisa, mira a los presentes y toma la mano de Alfred, obligándolo a ir a su cuarto, el americano le sigue un tanto forzado, casi con pereza, porque parece que todos están alegres por contar los años de Kirkland menos él, él no quiere saber de edades, porque eso lo limita, eso lo hace sentir incapaz de amarlo, culpable, criminal.

-No te invité para que tuvieras esa cara de subnormal en mi cumpleaños…

-P-pero…-susurra desviando la mirada el joven de veintitrés años.

-Me gusta mi cumpleaños Alfred, me gusta bastante…-se acercó el pequeño después de cerrar la puerta, abrazándose al pecho del mayor, colando las manos en la espalda con fuerza, el americano suspira un instante, dejando caer sus manos sobre el cuerpo más pequeño que lo está abrazando, sintiendo su delgada y a la vez formada silueta.

Y descansa allí, mientras el inglés sube un poco el rostro, besando en un desliz los labios del norteamericano.

-¿Te gusta?...-susurró Jones elevando una ceja -Me habías dicho que lo odiabas…-encaja sus manos en la cintura del menor, apegándolo un poco más a él, quiere arrojarlo a la cama y darle suaves besitos, luego, acariciarle el pelo hasta que ambos se queden dormidos.

Sin que nadie los mirara de otra forma, sin juicios tontos que no entienden de sentimientos.

Porque lo que más desea Jones es que lo que siente pueda durar en el tiempo, porque no es sólo lo edad, Arthur lo sabe, el americano tiene muchas dudas más, el tiempo no sólo le marcaba el paso de los años a él y Kirkland, sino también que el tiempo hace olvidar, reafirma lazos y los quiebra, quizás sea sólo un amor de adolescencia para el inglés y en eso quedaría su amor.

¿Por qué arriesgarse entonces? ¿Por qué seguir haciendo esto? ¿Por qué amarlo a pesar de lo doloroso que es? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que ese pequeño de ojos verdes se convirtió en su irremediable vida?

-I love you, Arthur…-dice Alfred, aferrando al pequeño entre su pecho, siente que abajo llaman al cumpleañero, los dos rechinan una queja, siempre el momento se rompe.

Por eso, siguen temiendo que lo de ellos acabe.

-Tengo que bajar…-susurra el menor, depositando un último beso un poco más húmedo en los labios de su maestro, quien le corresponde, sujetando la nuca tratando de no separar el contacto tan deprisa, aplazarlo lo que más pueda.

Y el niño abre la puerta, da un grito avisando que ya baja, el americano lo mira y le toma del brazo una última vez.

-¿Por qué te gusta… tu cumpleaños ahora, Arthur?...-preguntó curioso, con una sensación más tranquila en el alma, ese niño sabía como tranquilizarlo, quitarle las dudas, casi lo hacía pensar que no cometía un error.

El inglés mira hacia arriba, sonroja un poco sus mejillas, ese suave color que tanto le gusta ver en su pequeño al americano, el inglés duda y luego señala a Jones.

-Porque cada año que pasa… es porque he estado un tiempo más contigo, porque cada año que pasa, te amo más estúpido, porque cada año que pasa me acerco más a ti, se aleja la diferencia, y así pienso… que el amor no tiene nada que ver con la edad, sólo es una pequeña muralla, la que saltaré fácilmente Alfred, ya lo verás…no soy tan pequeño como crees…

Y el chico se retira.

Y sólo en esas palabras el americano esfuma todos los pensamientos que lo ahogaron durante tanto tiempo, con eso vuelve a sonreír, a reír a carcajadas, a ser el mismo hombre del que se enamoró ese adolescente. Cada año ocultándolo era un pequeño paso para cruzar la muralla y en el otro lado, por ambas partes estarían esperándose mutuamente, sonriendo.

Porque todo se puede escalar, porque su amor no era la muralla.

Su amor no era la edad.

Su amor tampoco era un castigo.

El amor es soñar que cada día con él es el más feliz de tu vida, el amor es querer a alguien sin importar la raza, el género o la edad. El amor era…definitivamente lo que sentían ellos dos. Y Alfred bajó, para que aunque fuera de lejos, con una sonrisa algo retraída y esperanzada esperar a Arthur, porque si amas a la persona correcta, éste siempre te esperará y tú lo esperarás a él.

Trece, catorce o quince, no imparta cual sea el número, sólo espera… para cada cumpleaños contarlos junto a él.

My eternal love... !Happy birthday, happy birthday to you!

* * *

Espero les gustara, el amor no tiene edad, pero si es necesario sabe esperar, eso quizás Arthur siendo menor lo sabía mejor que Jones, es un encanto, vaya pequeño más lindo.

Adoro el shota *3*

Es hermoso, de todo. Es súper corto el fic a todo esto, no tenía mucho tiempo, igualmente espero les haya gustado ^w^, cualquier comentario sobre la historia o sugerencia de fic es bienvenida.


End file.
